The goals of the project are to examine the effects of acculturation on family support, health, and well-being among Puerto Rican older adult women, and to develop a behavioral measure of family interaction and communication through which the effects of acculturation on intergenerational support can be demonstrated. Among Puerto Ricans, dependence upon family members is reinforced through Hispanic cultural values which emphasizes family bonds and obligations. Acculturation can lead to the loss of these values, having a negative impact on the family support network and on the health of Hispanic older adults. Possible protective factors which can mitigate the effects of intergenerational acculturation differences on support will be explored. It is expected that strong family bonds, as measured through consensus in attitudes, affection, and frequent. interactions and/or,geographic proximity can counter the negative effects of acculturation. Data will be collected for an analysis of the relationship between acculturation, family solidarity, the quality and frequency of family interactions, and the role of grandchildren in the support of Puerto Rican older adults. We will target Puerto Rican older women and their daughters. European- American family controls will be included to control confounding between acculturation and socioeconomic factors on family functioning. A behavioral assessment of family communication patterns will supplement family reports on acculturation and support. We expect that acculturation differences and perceptions of lack of support and reciprocity will be reflected in negative communication patterns around family conflict issues, including defensiveness, withdrawal, interruptions, the reciprocity of negative exchanges, and lack of "respeto" (respect). These should have implications on the health and functioning of elderly Puerto Rican women.